


Apples

by pacifyingtae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apples, I tried to be funny, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, and idk what to tag more, he started hating apples, thats all you need to know for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacifyingtae/pseuds/pacifyingtae
Summary: Sherlock's behaviour started to change because of one simple thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> John choked on his tea.
> 
> That's all you need to know.

Everything was alright, until people around Sherlock started to see difference in his behaviour. At first, nothing suspicious happened. But with time, they noticed one and only one change.

One night, Mrs. Hudson baked an apple pie. She knew Sherlock and John loved her cooking, so she decided to surprise the boys with her pie. Mrs. Hudson made tea to go with the pie and walked up the stairs to find John on his laptop and Sherlock lying on couch, his eyes closed and hands under his head. It was obvious he was thinking. 

John noticed Mrs. Hudson walk in. He quickly put his laptop away and walked to her, quickly taking the tray from her hands and walking to the table to put it down.

"It smells amazing, what is it?" John asked her, his voice low, not to disturb Sherlock. She smiled, because she noticed why John was keeping his voice down. She leaned and whispered:

"It's an apple pie. I figured I should make it for you both." John smiled and took one cup to drink the tea a little bit.

"Mrs. Hudson, you know how we love your cooking. And tea!" Mrs. Hudson smiled back at John and nodded.

"That's why I baked this pie." She turned to look at Sherlock and then silently walked out of the flat. John took a bite of the pie. The pie was amazing and he silently thanked Mrs. Hudson for it. Secretly, John looked up to look at Sherlock and stole a little glance. Everybody had to agree that Sherlock was handsome, and now it was hard for John to look away. He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed. You could say he was sleeping, but knowing Sherlock, he was thinking. Just when John looked down, Sherlock suddenly opened his eyes and sat up. John looked at him, waiting for him to speak. Sherlock stood up and walked to the table looking at the pie. 

"What is this?" Sherlock asked, his voice ringing through the flat. John take one piece of the pie and giving it to Sherlock and said:

"It's a pie." Sherlock took the plate and sat down opposite John. He also took another cup of tea and took a sip. 

"What flavour?" Sherlock asked while he took a bite. John took another bite and slowly answered:

"Apple." He looked up at Sherlock and saw how his eyes widened. Sherlock then slowly pushed the plate away from him towards John, took his cup and walked to his chair to drink it. John stopped eating and thinking why Sherlock refused to eat the pie. He never refused to eat any of Mrs. Hudson's made pies or other her cooked food. Maybe he didn't like apple? No, Sherlock ate apple before, apple pies too. But what was different this time?

"Stop thinking." Sherlock said. John only sighed and proceeded to eat his piece of pie. That was the night when the change started. 

It was a fact that John loved apples. He knew Sherlock liked them too. There were times when he bought them and apples lasted only for a week. Yes, John ate the bigger part of it, but Sherlock joined and ate them too. 

This other time John as always bought apples. He brought everything back to the flat and put apples into the the bowl they had. And they sat there for more than a week. John ate them, but he saw that Sherlock didn't even touch them. John was getting suspicious. Was this another experiment? It looked like it. 

And it went like this for half of the year. Sherlock never touched apples, never ate anything related to them and it was weird. It was like not him. 

And then the Christmas came. They all had quite nice dinner. Molly and Greg joined them, Mrs. Hudson brought her baked pies and other dishes. The dinner was delicious and quite fun. Sherlock was most silent, but he still responded to some questions. After the dinner, desserts. Molly brought a chocolate cake which looked delicious. Mrs. Hudson baked a pie. Sherlock wanted to try Mrs. Hudson's one, but before doing it, he asked:

"What flavor is it?" Mrs. Hudson smiled sweetly and answered:

"It's apple." Sherlock's face fell. He thanked for the dinner and stood up to walk away. He was halfway through when Greg talked:

"Oi, Sherlock, what is it with you and apples?" John looked up waiting for his answer. He had to agree, he was curious. Sherlock turned to look at them and simply said:

"I don't know what you're talking about." He turned to walk again, but this time, Mrs. Hudson talked.

"I noticed that too."

"Is it some kind of experiment?" Molly asked jokingly. Sherlock slowly turned back and took a little glance at John, then looked at Molly. 

"It's nothing." he said.

"Sweety, you loved apple pie, what happened now?" Mrs. Hudson asked. Sherlock tried to avoid this but it was no use. John took a sip of his tea, showing no interest when actually, he was listening carefully. Sherlock sighed in defeat. Then said:

"An apple a day, keeps the doctor away."

John choked on his tea.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm funny
> 
> I know


End file.
